It was typical day for Jade
by Fokusas
Summary: Getting transported to the world where people can manipulate elements at will and live with spirits is just an ordinary day for Jade.
**AN. I don't own Avatar The last airbender nor Jackie Chan adventures.**

It was typical day for Jade. She once again got in to sector 13 vaults to get her favorite toys, the talismans. Uncle Jackie and his friends were fools if they thought that such meager defenses could stop her. She already had dragon, dog, horse and rooster talismans in her pocked and was reaching for tiger when alarm sounded. Maybe those defenses weren't meager after all, but she was already in the vault and there was no one to stop her. Jade carefully took the tiger's talisman and dashed out of vault, before it closed, and headed home as if nothing ever happened.

Luckily, or not, it all depends on how you would see it, there was no one in Uncle's shop that she considered her favorite playground, expect for Tohru who was sound asleep. Jade didn't want to disturb the big guy and was silent as rat.

"Yes master! I will get one chicken ass mounted on voodoo doll." Tohru mumbled in his sleep. "I also got your fish too."

She snuck into storage room to see what new shiny artifacts uncle Jackie brought from his last journey and had them stored there. While she was exploring, one artifact caught her attention. It was tall mirror, but that wasn't what intrigued her most. The person in that mirror was who draw her attention. It was her, but older several years, that was looking at her or that's what she thought. Curiosity got better of her and Jade touched the mirror, then suddenly bright light enveloped her. At same time Azula thrown her comb and shattered the mirror in her room.

Jade found herself being pushed out of mirror and landed hard on the floor, then the mirror shattered, and shards started to fall all around her. The talismans dropped out of Jade pocket and rolled on floor .The tiger talisman hit Azula's bare leg and activated. The bright light lasted for second and then there was two Azulas standing.

The first Azula looked at herself and at another Azula.

"Great now I have hallucination of myself! Oh well I have to deal with it old fashion way." First Azula said and shoot huge fireball at her counterpart. The second Azula hadn't time to dodge it and got hit in stomach, then collapsed to the ground near where Jade and other talismans were laying.

"I need to conquer the world and don't have time for petty hallucinations." First Azula said while looking at singed body of her counterpart. "Now stay down! No one would order me around. Not even the father!"

o0o0o0o

Jade woke up by the sound of someone moaning from pain. She tried to stand up, but couldn't. Someone was lying on top of her and by the sound of it, it was badly hurt.

Second Azula was confused and didn't know what was going on. The copy of herself, for the lack of words, had appeared out of nowhere and attacked her. Then huge pain shocked her body and she thought she would die before she lost consciousness. She should have died. Azula's attacks were precise and deadly in any form. An attack, only half meter from her, should have incinerated her if she didn't try to redirect it, but even then she should have been dead. She felt how the strength abandons her body and her vision became clouded before she lost consciousness. She would have died if not for the talisman. When second Azula woke up she found that the pain was still there, everything was real and although the pain has dulled a little bit, it still hurt like angry spirits were having dance party on her head and all around her body. Then she felt that she was lying on top of something and that something tried to get out of there. She needed to help that poor thing, so ignoring pain in her body she stood up and looked around. There was someone lying on ground so she helped for it to stand up.

"Are you ok girl?" Second Azula asked after she saw that it was girl.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Jade looked at the older girl that looked like her and screamed.

"Don't be afraid, please. I am not going to hurt you." Azula tried to look as non aggressive as possible, but the smirk that was always on her face told that she would eat you alive.

"Bad day! Bad day!" Jade once again looked at girl that looked like her older self then at unfamilar place she was lying and at the broken mirror and smithereens lying everywhere. "Bad day!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I sound like my uncle!"

"I can understand why you are so scared. If your uncle is anything like mine, you really should." Azula looked at her tiny self and chuckled. It was painful to do so since her stomach was hurt. Jade looked at the girl and noticed that the girl that looked like older version of herself was covering her belly with her hand, but that didn't hide the damage she has sustained. There was huge hole in Azula's cloth fully exposing her stomach and part of chest and it was covered by nasty looking burns.

"You don't look so good." Jade stated and pointed her finger and this strange girl.

"It's nothing. Who are you and how did you come here? Also why there was another version of me and she tried to kill me?" Azula decided to sit, since it was painful for her to stand. She may also need to see the doctor and do something about the burns, but for now she could command her body to ignore the pain. Something strange was happening here and she needed to find out. When Jade heard about what's happened she stood up and looked around herself and her fears were confirmed since small distance from that mysterious girl lie tiger talisman and it was separated into two parts announcing that it was activated. _Bad day!_

"I think you should go and see doctor after that we should go and look for your other half." Jade took separated tiger talisman and looked around to looking for other talismans. She managed to locate dragon talisman, but that's where her luck ended, since she couldn't find any other talismans.

"I wasn't hallucinating then?" Azula asked and Jade nodded her head.

"It all was real. So you say the other you tried to kill you by setting you on fire or something similar? She must be really bad." Jade helped Azula to stand up and was thinking where to go.

"You have no idea." Azula replied and pointed toward doors.

"Great your other half is crazy pyromaniac killer. Just great!" Jade always had best adventures.

"My other half?" Azula wasn't sure what this little girl talked about.

"I will tell you about it later when you get fixed up. For now, let concentrate on finding doctor to help you. By the way I am Jade what's your name?" Jade helped Azula to move, but it was kind of strange due to height difference.

"Azula. Princess Azula. Pleased to meet you." Azula greeted Jade. Odd silence stood for several minutes. Neither girl knew what to say next.

"Coronation! If what you say is true then we need to go to main palace plaza. The other me will be there attending her… my coronation! We can't let this happen!" Azula momentary stopped and then gasped. What would happen if her other half will be crowned the fire lord? Both girls moved to main palace plaza.

o0o0o0o

At same time the first Azula or the evil Azula as she would be later known was kneeing before fire sages and repeating the oath of fire lord. The head fire sage moved behind Azula, took fire lord's crown and raised it adobe her head.

"I now crown you fire lord …" The head fire sage couldn't finish this sentence since beast roar reverberated through air and everyone raised their eyes toward sky except for the princess.

"Sorry, but you're …" Zuko hadn't time to finish that sentence since the lightning bold struck his chest. He had only several seconds to try and redirect it, but couldn't redirect full power of the blast. Zuko's limp body fell to the ground and there were no signs that he was alive. Katara jumped out of saddle a few seconds later and was horrified by what she just witnessed. She never expected that things would go so bad so fast. So after she recovered she tried to help Zuko, but heard the air crackle and another lightning flew toward her. Katara managed to dodge it and moved to hide behind one of many colons.

"Finish the ceremony!" Azula commanded. The head fire sage didn't dare to say anything to protest and once again raised fire lord's crown adobe Azula's head.

"I now crown you fire lord Azula." The head fire sage announced and put the crown on Azula's head.

"Leave while you still can. I have one water rat to kill." Azula stated when she stood up. This watertribe had honor to watch her crowning and Azula would grant her another honor, honor to die by fire lord's hand.

o0o0o0o

"Fire lord jumps and shoots two jets of fire from her legs. What a strike! Watertribe manage to dodge and retaliate with her water whip. Her form is wrong and she is no match for the fire lord. Did I mention that it's bloody hot in here? You could bake eggs without fire in several minutes just by putting them there.

Back to the fight, fire lord Azula moves to the left and avoids the attack of watertribe girl. It's followed by huge jet of fire in retaliation. The watertribe tries to deflect it with water, but water is no match for fire as this watertribe girl is no match for fire lord and got hit at side. Oh, that should feel painful. A water pouch fell away from her. The girl's water supply is running low and she is panting heavy. I don't think she could survive for long. Firelord advanced again. Lightning is generated and shoot at one of colons. The colon shatters and pelts tribe girl with shard that further injure her. Waterbender looks bruised and have sereral nasty cuts. Girl moves to left and send huge amount of water at fire lord. She wasted all her water in that attack."

"WTF? Who is narrating this? Show yourself!" Azula commanded and looked around. She found that the fire sage was standing at one of the entrances to plaza. The lightning was generated in second and shot at its direction. Fire sage saw it coming and tried to move out of his place. He succeeded to avoid being hit, but the lightning hit the ground and sent him flying deeper in to the palace corridor where other sages where standing. The fire sage hit the far wall and lost consciousness.

"Is there a new volunteer to tell us what is happening in the plaza?" The head sage asked, but no one said anything.

"Fine, I see that no one is brave enough so then we would stay here and wait till there will be no sound of battle and go to see who is the winner."

o0o0o0o

 _"_ _What was wrong with her? Why did she volunteer to help Zuko to defeat Azula? Now it will be her doom. Zuko was already lying dead and she would join him any minute now."_ Katara though while hiding behind colon. The fires were raging everywhere and so was the sound of Azula's crazy laugh. Her water supply had run out during last attack and the air was so hot and dry that it was impossible to draw water from him. In other words she was already dead and then that crazy bitch come flying toward her and Katara had to abandon her cover or be burned alive. Katara run through plaza, but a fireball exploded before her, and she fall on the ground. When the dust has settled Katara found herself laying on the ground with Azula just a few step in front of her. Katara tried to crawl back, but Azula was fast and after the minute she was upon her. Azula kicked Katara in stomach to make sure the tribe girl wouldn't resist, then Azula grabbed Katara's hair and pulled her up, while Katara desperately tried to free herself, but it all was in vain. She was in a lot of pain. During that time Azula's crown fell out of bun that was holding it and hit the ground.

"End of the road, peasant!" Azula stated and raised her hand preparing to deliver killing blow, but then something hit her back and she had to release this petty peasant. Someone dared to interrupt her glorious moment! Well, this tribe girl shouldn't get anywhere, Azula made sure of that by kicking Katara in to stomach again and left her lying from pain on the ground. Fire lord turned to face her new attacker and prepared to unleash Agni's fury on it, but she never expected to see who her attacker was, for it was Azula.

"What is wrong with you people? If I kill you, you should stay dead!" Azula screamed and had to jump away as another fireball was sent her way followed by another one, both were of different colors. After few seconds later evil Azula noticed that her counterpart wasn't alone and that there was mini version of herself that shoot orange fireballs in contrast to her blue.

"Are we multiplying now or what?" Evil Azula screamed and sent blue flames toward her attackers, but they were dissipated by her counterpart.

"What if we are multiplying?" Jade asked and shoot toward evil Azula, but that girl was as agile as her uncle and managed to dodge it.

After minute later Evil Azula decided that she has bad odds to win against two versions of herself, also the watertribe peasant was starting to recover, so instead of fighting them all, she decided to flee.

o0o0o0o

After the battle was over Jade and good Azula moved to check on bodies lying nearby. Katara was struggling to stand up and was the first one whom they met. When Katara saw Azula once again stand before her, she fall on her ass and covered her face with her arms expecting attack any moment.

"Hey, relax, we are not going to hurt you." Unfamiliar voice sounded nearby and Katara dared to peak at who was talking, and then covered her head once again. She most likely had hit her head sometime and now suffered from concussion, because there was no ways there could be two Azulas standing before her.

"She is lost case. Leave her." Good Azula looked at Katara, decided that she wasn't worth her time, and moved to check on Zuzu. Zuzu didn't look so good. He looked more like corpse that living now and had nasty scar in his chest.

"If you have stopped freaking out, we could use your help peasant to save Zuzu." Azula told to Katara.

"OMG Zuko!" Katara screamed and rushed toward his body, then noticed that the only water that was in this hot place was in her pouch that she dropped during the fight and run to get it. After she returned with water, Katara started to check on Zuko. He was dead, or at least that's what Katara thought.

"I can't sense his heart beating" Katara announced sadly.

"Let me guess he got hit by lightning by my other half, wasn't?" Azula asked. Katara nodded in agreement.

"Stand back!" Azula ordered a few seconds later. Katara retreated the water back to her pouch and stood up; then she screamed after seeing what happened next. Azula generated lightning and hit Zuko's body with full force. Zuko's body started to convulse for few seconds as the energy coursed through it.

"Check again!" Azula ordered. Katara wanted to attack Azula and thought that she could have revenged Zuko. The distance was small so there would be no time to dodge the attack. One well targeted ice lance should be enough to kill the princess. Then Azula's commanding tone hit her ears and she looked at Zuko. Katara once again checked Zuko's body and was relieved when she felt that Zuko's heart was slowly beating. She used all her knowledge to heal as much as she had, but she had no illusion that Zuko would recover any time soon. It all looked too familiar with how thing went in Ba Sing Se and if it were true, then Zuko may stay this way for month or several more.

Jade has decided that she liked this place. Here people could shoot fire and lightning or heal other people without the use of talismans and only with the power of their will. She will have to find out how they do it. Idea hit her head; maybe they wouldn't need to look for doctor when one was currently standing nearby.

"Maybe when you have finished with Zuzu, you should help the princess. She is in dire need of medical attention." Katara once again heard that unknown voice. It sounded like Azula, but at same time it was different, more calm and friendly.

"You are real and I wasn't hallucinating when I see three Azula's?" Katara asked when she finished healing Zuko and turned around to see the owner of this voice.

"Hi, I am Jade!" Jade introduced herself. "I don't know what relations you have with Azula, but she really needs your help." Katara turned her head to see where she remembered Azula standing, but couldn't see her. Then she noticed that the princess, or should she call her fire lord now, was lying on ground panting heavy and was in obvious pain. Katara came toward Azula and was horrified by the burns that were covering Azula's chest and stomach. While Katara had suffered some nasty burns at her side, hands and shoulders, it was nowhere near as bad as the ones this Azula had.

"Shouldn't you be dead?" Katara couldn't resist asking. She summoned her water and started to heal the firebender.

"I am too stubborn to die from such petty injuries." Azula tried to reply with her usual cold tone, but pain was unbearable and seeped in to her voice.

"Oh I am pretty sure you are. You must be in a world of pain from all those burn. Any other time I would be happy, but now I don't know how to feel about it. How did you get them?" That petty peasant decided to pester Azula with her question and Azula wanted to remain silent and ignore them, but later decided that they could be good distraction from unbearable pain that gripped her entire body and she couldn't control it any longer. That last lightning strike took more out of her that she thought it would be.

"You have no idea how much it hurts, but I command my body to ignore the pain. I am sure you would die from it, or lie curved into ball and ask that someone would grant your wish and end your life. That's how it feels. As for who did it… Jade could you explain how I got split into to two persons?"

o0o0o0o

After some time and explanation Katara didn't know what to think. There were two Azula's now. A good and a bad one. Is there even such thing as the good Azula?

"Are you sure you are the good side?" Katara asked.

"We are sitting here and don't try to kill each other. Is it good proof enough?" Azula replied.

"Who's to say this isn't some plot to kill us later?" Katara was still in disbelief.

"If I wanted you or Zuzu dead, I would have already done it. How is Zuzu?"

"Alive, but I don't think he would wake up anytime soon. We should go and look for her, I mean the other Azula. Who knows what nasty things your evil side could do? We have to stop her. Now."

"If you are dumb and want to die you are free to leave, but I think we have better chances if we stay here and recover. We may need your friends to stop her too." Azula was too calm for Katara's liking. _How does this girl could stay so calm?_

"But …" Katara wanted to protest, but shut her moth when she saw blue fire dance on Azula's palm.

"I said we stay here. It means we stay here! You are injured in unknown city while your enemy knows it as her five fingers and could ambush you at any moment. Also didn't you notice the comet? You have no chance to defeat her. I am starting to think than that nonbender brother of yours was the only one with the brains in your group." Azula explained her mind. Small show of firebending also helped. Seeing that the tribe girl didn't protest, Azula looked around and noticed bunch of fire sages sticking their heads out of one of corridors and motioned for them to come, then she come to get the crown and put it on her head.

"Take Zuzu, bring him to his room and find medic to attend to his wounds." Azula commanded.

o0o0o0o

A servant girl came to clean princess room and was horrified by the damage this room had sustained and she would have to clean. The walls were burned and if it wasn't bad there also were broken mirror shattered into thousand pieces. She would have to spend lots of time by just cleaning it all. The servant girl moved forward and picked one of bigger shard and tried to put it back, but got nasty cut in her palm, then she dropped the shard. Blood started to poor out of her injured palm. The girl pressed her hand to her body as if that would cease the pain, then she noticed that there was someone else lying nearby. It looked like some rock with unknown thing painted on it. Servant girl took it and felt how the pain ceased once her hand touched this strange rock. She examined her palm and found that there was no evidence that she had recently had any cut. The girl put this strange rock in her pocket and left the room. _Some other servant could clean this room, but not her._

 **AN. What do you think? Is this worth continuing?**


End file.
